


the neighbour's song

by exurbia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Face-Fucking, I'm so fucking glad that tag exists, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, Riding, Rimming, hyunjin is so annoying i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: A high-paying job brings Seungmin a high-end apartment with high-end neighbours. The blonde one in 702 with the all black attire who always stepped out with a mask intrigued him, and maybe it was time for Seungmin to invite him around.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	1. meeting the neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you to the organizers for a second round of this great fest and also thank you dear prompter because oh what a blast I had finally writing seungchan, I hope I did your prompt justice and you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He huffed as he packed the cookies into a little box, making it (and himself) look as neat as possible as he walked out the front door. His nerves came rushing back to him as he stood outside apartment 702, willing himself to knock on the door before he could chicken out. What if it was some celebrity he knew? What if he embarrassed himself? What if they took one look at him and didn’t like him? What if they were an old cranky couple? What if-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just 4k words of the main pair _not_ interacting

Kim Seungmin was not someone you would consider a calm person. Running solely on the power of anxiety and caffeine on data dump days meant that Seungmin was right at the edge of his nerves for the whole day. The day in question just so happened to be a data dump day, and Seungmin didn’t need any surprises, pleasant or otherwise. But of course-

“Meet me in my office before you check out, will you? I have something important to discuss and I don’t want to stop your work flow right now,” Minho, his data and analytics manager, said, passing by Seungmin’s cubicle with two carefully balanced cups of his 10 am coffee (this man really was looking to just overdose on caffeine and die, wasn’t he?) on his laptop as he walked to his office. His cubicle-mate, Hyunjin looked at him curiously, ribbing him a little about how _that was straight out of a porn script hoo hoo don’t get too naughty later- Hyunjin that’s gross oh god shut up not all of us are thirsty for their boss._

Seungmin really, _really_ didn’t need that bomb so early in the morning. The rest of his day was spent barely able to concentrate on anything; sheets upon sheets of raw data flashed by his eyes and he worked on subconscious and muscle memory alone to be able to get by, trying not to let the faint echoes of “Meet me in my office” bouncing inside his head distract him too much.

4:30 pm rolled around and Seungmin pored over his sheets. He had met his goal of organizing some of the data, but kept stalling for time by running through his sheets again and again for the slightest errors, staunchly ignoring the fact that there wasn’t a single mistake there since he had checked them at least seven times. Deciding it was quite enough, he pushed his chair back and stood up to go meet Minho.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked sharply on the glass of Minho’s office door. Minho looked up from his computer with a little frown and grinned upon seeing Seungmin, waving at him to come inside.

Letting his breath out in a long huff, Seungmin pushed the door open, walking to Minho’s desk and asking, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, yes, please take a seat.”

Seungmin sat down, leg bouncing along with the nerves.

“So, how’s work going?” Minho asked as he took his glasses off to look at Seungmin.

“Well enough, sir.”

“Ah, I don’t think there will be any need to talk to me so formally, Seungmin.”

“Sir?”

Minho waved a hand dismissively at him, “What did I just say?”

“Right um I’ll keep that in mind… Minho?”

“Isn’t that much better?”

“No, not really. I’m still extremely confused.”

Minho blinked at him before his face broke into a wide grin.

“Well, actually, I called you here to talk about some excellent news.”

“Ah, is that so?”

“Very much so. Any guesses?”

“Our finances are better than ever before?”

“Thanks to you, indeed they are! That, and your exceptional performance over the years that you’ve been working for us, is why I'm promoting you to data manager.”

“Oh okay. Wait, what?”

“You heard that right. From today, you’re looking at a pay raise, which we’ll discuss in a minute, and a dedicated office.”

Seungmin could’ve squealed. He could’ve fully screamed right that very minute, but that wouldn’t be very becoming of a newly promoted data manager now, would it? He straightened his back up and held his hand out to Minho with a nervous smile.

Minho grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously, “You’re taking this surprisingly well, I must say.”

“Thank God you aren’t in my mind then,” smiled Seungmin, trying to keep his excitement in check.

Minho laughed. “So let’s discuss that pay raise then, shall we?”

Seungmin beamed. Maybe he’d stop by the store for a bottle of his favourite wine and celebrate with Hyunjin and his friends later.

\--

Seungmin settled into his new position relatively quickly, two months passing by with Hyunjin relentlessly ribbing him about it, slyly asking almost every single lunch break if he could offer him a blowie for a promotion.

The pay cheque that had been deposited in Seungmin’s bank account in the first month had almost caused him to faint with the number of zeroes that stared up at him.

If there was one of many good things that came of this fat salary, it was the fact that Seungmin could splurge on as many CB97 albums as he wanted without feeling the immense guilt of not having quite enough money for his grocery shopping during comeback week. Seungmin was by no means some 14-year-old fangirl, but that did not mean he would let that stop him from hanging up posters of his one true idol, CB97 aka Bang Chan.

Chan had debuted when Seungmin was in the pre-final year of his computer engineering degree, and while Seungmin would be the first to say that he wasn’t one for electronic music, loving his soft rock bands and ballad singers, it was Chan who had come that one fateful college festival night and turned that upside down for him.

Seungmin couldn’t say what had captivated him more. The upbeat remixes of his favourite songs or the little dimples on Chan’s face. His beautiful guitarist voice or his pretty guitarist hands. The way Chan made the bass boom through the speakers to get everyone dancing or the way the strobe lights reflected off Chan’s blonde hair. He really couldn’t say.

Either way, Seungmin was completely flat on the ground for him. He needed information, he needed digital album copies, he needed posters, he needed to _stan_.

Seungmin didn’t know when he had opened a Twitter account just to follow all the fanpages. Maybe it was when he finally landed a job at his current firm.

Didn’t know when he bought a shelf just to stack it full of every physical sale of Chan’s, even if it cost him that week’s groceries and he had to live off of instant ramen. Maybe when he made friends with Hyunjin because of the Chan photocard in his wallet.

Didn’t know when he had started staying up for pre-orders and teasers while he stayed at Hyunjin’s place with Jeongin for comeback nights. Maybe when he started drinking more coffee to keep up with the work stress.

Maybe Seungmin was obsessed, just _maybe_.

He hoped in the back of his mind that his obsession wasn’t borderline crazy when he opened his laptop later that day at home, and a picture of Chan yelling into a mic popped up as his background. With his wonderful pay raise, Seungmin was going to move out. He was going to move out of his cosy, little studio apartment and move into a better place. Sure, he’d miss annoying Jeongin, his neighbour and ex, but they could always meet up for a drink or two when he came around to that area again.

He scoured the rental sites, looking for a nice single-bedroom apartment. He really wasn’t looking for much, if he was being honest. Just something with a beautiful view, good facilities and better security than his current place. He didn’t want to come back to his lock being fiddled with another time.

Weeks went by with the same routine every single day; come home from work, eat, look for apartments till you fall asleep on your laptop, repeat. Seungmin was beginning to grow wary and tired, close to simply calling Hyunjin up and asking if he can move in when he spotted it.

The perfect little home.

On the seventh floor of a beautiful housing complex, surrounded by gorgeous flowering trees, it overlooked the river that cut through his city. He marvelled at the images; light flooding every single part of the house and spilling over the kitchen island that opened up to a spacious living room. The bedroom looked large enough for Seungmin to comfortably work without having to use some kind of foldable desk, but also cosy enough for him to bury into the sheets after a long day of work and watch the ferries pass under the bridge that crossed the river.

He immediately shot off an email to the real estate agent, closing his laptop when he was done and smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow could be his lucky day.

Daybreak rolled around and Seungmin woke up feeling good. Energy searing through his bones as he went through his morning routine, he checked his emails for a reply from the agent as he prepared a bowl of cereal for himself. He was halfway through pouring milk into his bowl when his phone pinged with a new email.

_Dear Mr. Seungmin,_

_I’m quite pleased to see that you liked our apartment. If you would like, we could do a small tour of the apartment anytime this week, although I do have a time slot free at about 5:30 PM today. Please let me know if that timing works for you and I can set an appointment up._

_Regards_

_Choi Jungho_

Seungmin smiled through a mouthful of cereal, already planning his day around the time slot as he sent a reply off. He raced through breakfast, trying not to choke in his excitement to get to the office and get through the rest of the day. He finally had something to look forward to.

Train rides, stacks of official papers, spreadsheets, meetings and coffee packed Seungmin’s day tight, making him impatient for 5 PM to roll around. He wasn’t even able to see Hyunjin the entire day, having eaten his lunch in his office so he could squeeze in extra work without having to stay past 5 PM.

The day seemed to be coming to an end, and there he was, glaring at his computer screen, trying to finish replying to the emails that HR had sent his way, when his phone’s alarm went off and Seungmin grinned wide.

He quickly finished up the email and hit _send_ as he pulled his blazer and jacket back on, haphazardly stuffing his things into his briefcase so he could leave as quick as possible. It was a good thing that the housing complex was near the office, in a posh part of town close to the IT district. Seungmin could be there in twenty minutes if the city traffic decided to be kind to him.

He knocked on Hyunjin’s table when he passed by, grinning and waving as he yelled that he’d call him later. Seungmin was bouncy all the way down to the ground floor, and he felt people stare at him in the elevator. It didn’t matter though, he’d finally get to see that beautiful apartment, his soon-to-be abode. Nothing could contain the excitement flowing through him, making him hop like a happy five-year-old out of the office building and quickly flag a cab down.

He looked at the apartment pictures on his phone again, grinning as he thought about possible furniture placements. Maybe he could keep his album shelf in the living room, make him seem like a music connoisseur but not a crazed fanboy. He could put up his posters on one side of his bedroom wall, look at Bang Chan’s pretty face to make him smile after a long office day. Maybe some paintings here, some plants there. Seungmin may have been caught up in his daydream for far longer than he expected, for he only belatedly noticed that the cab had rumbled to a stop and the driver was looking at him expectantly.

He smiled apologetically and paid the driver, thanking him as he stepped out of the car. His feet hit fancy paving blocks, and he looked up as he shut the cab door behind him. A tall building greeted him, its glass entrance canopy stretching over his head. He could hear a waterfall somewhere, its sounds soothing his nerves and propelling his feet towards the staircase that led to the building’s entrance lobby.

Seungmin drank in the large lobby behind the sliding doors, way too distracted by the bespoke furniture and the chandelier. Maybe a little too distracted, because his chest ran right into an outstretched arm. Seungmin looked around to see a burly man in a suit and sunglasses blocking his way forward. “Sir, your entrance card,” the man asked in a gruff voice, and Seungmin cocked his head at the man, confused.

Before he could answer, however, a voice rang out, “Hey, Mingi, don’t worry about it, he’s with me!” Seungmin turned towards the stairs to see a young man bounding up to them and smiling. The security guard (Seungmin assumed) put his arm down slowly and stepped away to the side.

The man slowed to a halt in front of Seungmin and stretched his hand out, smiling and introducing himself as Choi Jungho. Seungmin let out a sigh of relief and grinned as he introduced himself to the young man. Truthfully, Seungmin wasn’t expecting someone so young to be showing him around the apartment, but he was somewhat relieved, especially as he listened to Jungho talk all the way up to the apartment, grateful for the banter.

Seungmin knew he had rented a place in a fancy part of town, but little did he know just how fancy it was going to be. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t expecting to see actors and singers that he knew standing with him while they waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

“Holy shit, I didn’t know these people lived here,” Seungmin breathed to Jungho as they got off at the seventh floor.

“Oh, you’d be surprised then. This complex is known for its security and a lot of big names live here just so they don’t have any sasaengs after them,” Jungho explained as he lead Seungmin down a corridor that looked out over the complex’s courtyard.

“Must be impressive. Well, at least I won’t have to worry about my locks being fiddled with then.”

“Definitely not! All of the apartments have both a physical key access and a passcode, if you so need. It’s quite helpful, I think you’ll find your belongings to be very safe here. Oh, here we are!” Jungho stopped in front of an apartment numbered 703 and opened the door for Seungmin.

“After you.”

One foot into the apartment and Seungmin had already stopped breathing. The pictures barely did any justice to how expansive and beautiful the apartment looked. The sound of Jungho’s footsteps following him in and walking around registered faintly in his head as he stared, open-mouthed and in awe, around the apartment.

It was beautiful and pristine, with floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room and bedroom, a huge bathroom and so much goddamn storage that Seungmin didn’t think he would ever have enough stuff to fill it up. Jungho rattled off specifications to him and Seungmin was only half-listening, lost in a fantasy of how he could decorate this space and make it come to life.

The next week went by in a rush, Seungmin meeting up with Jungho as often as possible so he could sign papers and move in quickly. He was starting to get impatient and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had seen at least half his belongings in the new space. Hyunjin and Jeongin were absolutely lovely and helped him load his things onto the moving truck and rearrange all of it when they got into the new apartment.

The days went by with Seungmin ordering a new shelf for his albums and a new mattress so he wouldn’t have to complain about his back anymore. Plants lined the sill of his windows and framed the entrance to the balcony. Spices got stacked in new homes in the kitchen. The laundry basket filled up slowly. It was starting to look more like home.

Seungmin was finally getting around to fully settling into the apartment, having had a house-warming party for his friends and co-workers, calling a little get together so they could open some good liquor and laugh about Hyunjin trying to scream out the balcony that he loves everyone.

A few weeks had passed by and Seungmin woke up one weekend realizing that he had never formally introduced himself to the neighbours. All he knew was that there were several celebrities and he was too intimidated by the thought of a celebrity living next door to actually do anything to make himself known to them. He gathered his will up and decided to start one at a time, with apartment 702. Maybe he could bake them some cookies and hope that they’d like those.

Nodding to himself, Seungmin got prepared for the day, freshening up and pulling his windbreaker on as he walked to the elevator. He tapped away at his phone as he waited for it to come up, noting down all the ingredients he would need and absently wondering if he needed to buy any other extra groceries.

The _ding_ of the elevator pulled him away from his thoughts and he stepped in, pocketing his phone and pressing the button for the ground floor. The doors had just begun to close when he heard running and watched as a hand slam between the doors to stop them. Seungmin quickly scooted over to one side as a young man stepped into the elevator, panting and adjusting his mop of hair.

“Going down?” the man asked, voice muffled from behind a black mask.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Oh, good,” the man replied, his eyes crinkling as he seemed to smile under the mask.

_7, 6, 5, 4, 3…_

“I’m Seungmin by the way. Kim Seungmin,” Seungmin blurted out as he extended his hand to the man, attempting to break the awkward silence that had permeated the air around them. “I just moved in a few weeks back.”

“Sweet! I’m Lee Felix. I don’t live here but my client lives next door to you, I assume. He moved in quite recently too,” _Felix_ replied, shaking his hand vigorously. Seungmin could see him beaming even from behind the mask.

“That’s nice. I hope to meet him someday., maybe invite him over for a neighbourly dinner and chat.”

“Well, if you catch him on a free day that is,” Felix laughed. “The man never takes a damn break. You’ll be lucky if he even steps out of his room.”

Seungmin chuckled as the elevator came to a halt. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the entrance, Seungmin turning to Felix once they were out the door and saying, “It was quite nice meeting you, Felix. I hope I see you again.”

“It was my pleasure,” Felix waved as he walked away in the direction of the parking lot, leaving Seungmin to walk to the store for his cookie ingredients.

Several hours after having sworn at a recipe, burned one batch of cookies and a lot of holding his head in his hands while trying to figure out how to work his fancy new oven, Seungmin finally had a good little batch of chocolate chip cookies that didn’t taste like they’d been extracted from the depths of hell itself. The sun was setting and it was as good a time as any to deliver the cookies.

He huffed as he packed the cookies into a little box, making it (and himself) look as neat as possible as he walked out the front door. His nerves came rushing back to him as he stood outside apartment 702, willing himself to knock on the door before he could chicken out. What if it was some celebrity he knew? What if he embarrassed himself? What if they took one look at him and didn’t like him? What if they were an old cranky couple? What if-

The sound of the doorbell going off inside 702 rang in Seungmin’s ears and he snapped out and looked at where his hand was, still pressed to the little bell switch. He yanked his hand away, steeling himself for the worst as footsteps pattered over to the door. He watched as the door slowly creaked open-

“Seungmin! What a surprise!”

Seungmin blinked. “Felix?”

“Yes! Didn’t think I’d see you again, this is quite nice!” Felix beamed, and Seungmin could see how joyful that smile looked now that the mask was off. “What brings you here?”

“I came to uhh give you guys some cookies? Like a “Hello, I’m your neighbour” thing?”

“Seems like your neighbour isn’t available right now though, I finally managed to shove him into the shower after he pulled an all-nighter trying to finish a track, and I’m about seventy-five percent sure he’s fallen asleep in the shower.”

Seungmin’s ears pricked up at that. “I sure hope he finished the track then. He’s a musician?”

Felix looked like he was backtracking his words a little, looking like he divulged a little too much, but he caught himself, saying “Yes, he is and I’m his manager. Anyways, do you want to wait here for him to give them to him yourself or do you want me to give them to him? He might take quite a bit of time, however.”

Seungmin shrugged. “That’s alright then. I’ll leave them with you and trust that you won’t eat all of them.”

Felix smiled deviously. “Now, there’s an idea. Do you want me to tell him anything else?”

“I thought it would be nice to invite him to dinner at my place one of these days when, or if, he’s free?” Seungmin offered, confused at the words that just tumbled out of his mouth, wondering why he extended that invitation when he didn’t even know who his neighbour was.

“Oh, sure let me check his schedule really quick,” Felix replied, pulling his phone out and scrolling through it for a minute. “I think he’s free next Thursday, 8 PM. Does that work for you?”

“Perfect, I don’t have any major meetings then. It should be alright,” Seungmin smiled, already whipping a quick menu up in his head.

(He did have the upcoming CB97 single the day before the dinner to look forward to, but he wasn’t about to let someone that he knew for just a day onto his obsessions.)

Felix held his phone out with a new contact open. “Can I have your number? I’ll ask him to follow up with you when he’s out of the shower.”

Seungmin took the phone and entered his name and number, handing it back to Felix and taking his own phone out to ask for Felix or his client’s number when a call of Felix’s name rang out from deep inside the house, voice sounding oddly familiar.

Felix whipped his head around and sighed, “Well, at least I’m glad he didn’t bump his head in the shower or something. I’ll get to him then. Thank you so much for the cookies!”

“You’re welcome. Bye,” Seungmin waved to Felix as the door began to shut. He knew he was forgetting to ask something but he couldn’t quite place what it was until the door was shut.

_What was the client’s name?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we still dont know who tf seungmin is talking about


	2. getting to know the neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The doorbell rang and Seungmin almost jumped out of his skin. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath to settle his nerves and unlocked it.  
>  This was a mistake.  
> This was a fucking mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leggo smutty times

It had been a week and Seungmin still didn’t know the identity of his neighbour well enough. All he knew from the occasional _hey, can I borrow some sugar? Mine’s over and I can’t go to the shops_ midnight visits (the man was a right insomniac) and bumping into him in the elevator was that the man’s name was Chan, he had fluffy blonde hair, always had a mask on and only ever wore black.

Seungmin didn’t appreciate phones ringing in the middle of meetings. He appreciated them even less when they were from unknown numbers in the middle of a deal with a potential client. He had half a mind to fling his buzzing phone out of his window, but all he could do was silence it and apologize to Minho and the associate he was talking to. Minho raised his eyebrow but didn’t ask anything, carrying on with the meeting.

He forgot about the call until lunch time, or at least he wished he could. The phone wouldn’t stop buzzing with the same number every half an hour or so and Seungmin finally picked the call up when he was free, exasperated and ready to chew the other person out if it was someone he knew.

“Hello? Is this uhh Kim Seungmin?” An oddly familiar voice called into his ear.

“Yes, speaking.”

“Oh, hello! This is your neighbour, Chan. I got your number from Felix.” Seungmin relaxed a little bit. “I heard from him that you invited me for dinner! I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to introduce myself or talk much. I’ve been so busy this past week and only just got free. Gosh, release dates are dreadful…”

Seungmin wanted to sigh but Felix did say Chan would follow up with him afterwards.

“That’s alright, I’m glad you called, though, Mr. Chan”

“Please, no mister, just Chan, it’s quite nice to speak to you properly, Mr. Kim.”

Chan, musician, that voice… No, Seungmin was just connecting dots that didn’t exist… right? There were so many more Chans in the industry.

“No formalities here either, Chan, please just call me Seungmin.”

Chan laughed, and Seungmin’s heart beat a little faster. He willed his mind to shut up with the connect-the-dots that it was playing, even if the laugh sounded just like the laugh he nearly cried listening to everytime he logged in to an Instagram live.

“Well then, Kim Seungmin, I look forward to having dinner with you tomorrow.”

“Same to you, Mr… something Chan.”

Chan whined through the phone, “I told you to drop the mister, and it’s Bang Chan.”

Seungmin froze. He couldn’t respond to Chan’s teasing tone anymore.

 _Bang_ Chan.

Surely not the Bang Chan that he spent about an hour last night crying over with Hyunjin and Jeongin. Surely not the Bang Chan that was plastered all over his apartment (quite tastefully though, might he add). Surely not the Bang Chan that Seungmin had been _maybe kind of sort of_ thirsting over for the past couple of years now.

Surely not.

“…min. You there? Seungmin?”

Fuck, he was still on call.

“Yes, um, sorry, someone walked into my cabin for a moment and I got distracted. Anyways I, uhh, I have to go now, my break’s almost over. Goodbye.”

Chan sounded confused as he said, “Oh sure, alright, by-“

Seungmin cut the call before he could hear another word.

Panicking.

He was outright panicking and he didn’t know what to do.

Holy shit, _Bang Chan_?

What were the fucking odds that he moved and his neighbour is his fucking idol what the hell?

In a daze, he called Hyunjin up, bouncing his foot nervously while the phone rang, swivelling in his chair to calm himself.

Hyunjin picked the call up. “Hey boss, what’s up?”

“My office, now.”

“Ooh, are you gonna make me give you that promotion blowjob? Is that why you haven’t showed up for lunch yet?”

“Hyunjin…” Seungmin must’ve sounded extremely distressed, because he heard shuffling on the other side of the phone and his office door banged open in the next few moments, a slightly dishevelled Hyunjin standing on the other side, looking like he had sprinted across the office to get there.

“What happened, Minnie?” Hyunjin asked, sitting down opposite Seungmin and leaning over the table.

“Fuck, Hyunjin you aren’t going to believe this…”

It took the rest of lunch break and a good half an hour after that for Hyunjin to calm Seungmin down and assure him that this was in fact real life and not some wattpad fanfiction.

“What do I do about the dinner, Hyunjin? Shit, I have that whole album shelf in the living room. If I don’t let him into my bedroom-“ Hyunjin smiled devilishly at that and Seungmin smacked him across the head. “Get your mind out of the gutter, I’m not fucking my idol.”

“Hey, I didn’t say it, you did.”

“Yeah well, you were thinking it.”

“Well…”

“What do I even do fuck fuck I should just cancel it. I’ll pretend like I have some super-duper busy office work and I won’t have him over and-“ Hyunjin’s hand clapped over his mouth, stopping him in his tracks.

“Shut up, you big baby. Just throw a sheet over the shelf and say it’s a passion project you’re still working on. That you’re uncomfortable showing it to him in its unfinished state.”

Seungmin yanked Hyunjin’s hand away from his mouth, sputtering, “But he’ll never believe me, he’ll want to take a peek at it, he-“

“Just do what I say, Minnie. If he doesn’t respect your house and your rules then what’s the point, you know?”

“You’re right.” Seungmin took a deep breath. “You’re right.”

“Of course, I am, now where’s my promotion?”

“What-“

“Hey, I helped the boss, I gotta have some raise, right?” Hyunjin grinned.

Seungmin laughed, getting up and pushing him out of the door, all the while telling him to _get back to work, you lanky ass bitch_.

It would be fine.

\--

Seungmin changed his mind, maybe things weren’t _fine_ at all. It was 7:45 PM and Seungmin was panicking, running around and making sure no part of the house screamed _Bang Chan_ other than his bedroom. He’d thrown a large white sheet over the shelf and set some plants on top of it to make sure it stayed in place. He checked and double checked to make sure that he couldn’t see anything through the sheet. He cleaned every little speck of dust from his dining table and made sure all the dishes were in order.

The doorbell rang and Seungmin almost jumped out of his skin. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath to settle his nerves and unlocked it.

This was a mistake.

This was a fucking mistake.

There was no way Bang Chan, CB97 himself, was standing in front of the door in a well fit white shirt and black trousers, hair smoothed and styled, holding a bottle of wine and smiling at Seungmin. Seungmin couldn’t even imagine holding a candle in his pinstriped shirt and khaki trousers to the kind of ethereal beauty that Chan was radiating.

He was slowly losing his mind, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Bang Chan’s eyes and not on his lips or his chest or his legs or-

“Hello there, neighbour.” Chan’s voice brought Seungmin back to earth and Seungmin mentally shook himself out of the daze he was in. Even his voice was so beautiful and smooth, gosh. How he was going to survive this evening, Seungmin had no idea.

“Hey, good to see you, come on in,” Seungmin said, trying to steady his voice so he sounded Les like an excited schoolgirl and more like a welcoming adult. He held the door open and tried his hardest not to get distracted by Chan's tight pants as he walked in, allowing Seungmin to lead him to the sofa.

Chan broke the silence first, saying, “Thank you so much for the cookies the other day! Chocolate chip are my absolute favourite, so I really enjoyed them!”

Seungmin blushed a little. “It’s no problem, I’m really glad you liked them.”

“You’re an expert at them. If your cookies were that good, I think I’ll be crying by the end of dinner. Speaking of which, here you go,” Chan said, handing the bottle of wine over to Seungmin. Seungmin wasn’t by any means a wine expert, but even he could tell that this was an expensive wine.

“You shouldn’t have,” he breathed, equal parts surprised and internally squealing over the fact that _Bang Chan_ had handed him a bottle of wine.

“I heard you’re new to the building too, so consider that my welcome to you. We should do this at my place too sometime,” Chan proposed.

Seungmin stood up and gestured at the table. “Maybe, but how about we get started then? Wouldn’t want to leave you hanging for so long.”

Chan grinned. “Of course.”

Seungmin excused himself to the kitchen to grab some wine glasses, taking a moment as he walked out to appreciate the vision of Chan sitting at the table with his hands steepled under his chin as he gazed out of the window. He was so goddamn gorgeous, and Seungmin couldn’t believe that he was getting to spend time with the very man that he was crying over just the night before.

He set the glasses down on the table and popped the bottle open, surprising Chan out of his trance and pouring wine out for both of them. Chan smiled and thanked him as he took his glass from Seungmin.

“Let’s get started, then,” Seungmin said, after a few moments of savouring the wine. He lifted the lids and cloches on the dishes and Chan gasped.

“I haven’t had this stuff for so long, oh my god.”

Seungmin had gone out of his way to make a spread, serving up beef and radish soup, and seasoned, roasted fish, with rice and an assortment of side dishes.

“And you told me I shouldn’t have, my goodness, Seungmin this is a lot, wow,” Chan exclaimed, his eyes fixated on the little fish cakes. Seungmin could almost see him salivating.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just thought you’d like a good traditional meal,” Seungmin mumbled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nothing? How can you call this nothing, I’m astounded!”

“Here you go,” Seungmin chuckled, dishing out the soup and rice for Chan, slowly adding the other dishes onto the plate and surreptitiously piling it up.

He watched as Chan took a sip of the soup and outright moaned. That should not have gone to Seungmin’s dick as fast as it had.

“This is absolutely amazing, Seungmin,” Chan sighed, tasting the side dishes one by one.

Seungmin tried not to let the flush on his cheeks give him away too much. “I’m glad you think so.”

They didn’t talk much for half the meal, Chan too busy eating and singing praises of Seungmin’s cooking, Seungmin too busy trying not to let his mind get carried away by Chan’s sounds and faces and serving them more wine as they ate.

“So what do you work as?” Chan asked when he’d finally managed to slow down, the meal nearly coming to an end.

“I’m a-“

“No wait, let me guess.” Seungmin straightened up a little. “You’re really pretty, and you’ve got a nice dress sense.” The flush that the wine had left on Seungmin’s cheeks deepened. “A model.”

Seungmin choked a little bit, stammering as he tried to correct Chan, “I have no idea what makes you think that, but I’m definitely not a model.”

“An actor?”

“No, oh my god.”

“Hm, director?”

“I’m not nearly half as interesting as you’re making me out to be, Chan.”

“Well…” Seungmin was sure he was imagining the way Chan’s eyes looked him up and down for a second. “I’m sure you’re _very_ interesting.”

Seungmin tried his hardest not to scream but the alcohol was slowly taking his inhibitions away from him and he could feel the urge to just yell into his pillow building up steadily.

“I’m a data manager at my company.”

Chan’s eyes widened a little as he muttered, “Oh, a technology guy. That’s fascinating. What does your job entail?”

“Well, it’s not the most interesting thing…” Seungmin started.

“I’ll be the judge of that. I really don’t know all that much of the technological side of things so I want to know more,” Chan replied, his gaze intent.

Seungmin smiled and began explaining his job. Through explaining the basics of data and analytics, he tried to ignore the softening of Chan’s gaze. Through spreadsheets and big data management, he tried to ignore the way Chan’s eyes flitted to his lips time and again, like he thought Seungmin wouldn’t notice. Through coding and sorting, he tried to ignore the way Chan licked his lips and let his eyes roam over his neck.

He was entirely too flustered by the time he was done explaining his job, all while Chan and _hm-_ ed and _ah_ -ed through the explanation. Looking for a distraction, he began clearing the table up, the meal long since over.

“I’ll just get dessert out in a bit,” he mumbled, trying not to trip over his own words.

“Do you want any help?” Chan asked, hand reaching for the plate that was already in Seungmin’s reach.

“No, no, stay put, I’ll be right back,” Seungmin almost yelled, piling the dishes on a tray and taking them to the kitchen.

He needed a moment away to compose himself, to convince himself that he was just slowly getting drunk and was just imagining the way Chan was looking at him. He collected himself and plated the tiramisu he had prepared, carrying it out once he was done.

He could see Chan melting as he took a bite of the tiramisu, but what he didn’t see coming was Chan lowly drawling, “I could marry you, this is absolutely amazing.”

Malfunctioning was probably not even close to what Seungmin’s brain started doing, going into overdrive and shutting down at the same time. The sound of his spoon clattering back into his plate pulled him out of his state and he quickly stuffed a spoonful of tiramisu in his mouth, attempting to divert Chan’s attention from the sudden noise (Chan was right, he really had done a good job with the tiramisu).

“So,” Seungmin started, trying to quell his racing mind, “what do you work as?”

“Well, work is a rather loose term, but you already do know what I work as, Felix told me you guys talked a bit.”

Seungmin stiffened for a second before relaxing. “Yeah, you’re a musician right?”

“Yup, la la la and all that, am I right?”

“I’m sure there’s far more to it. So are you in a group or solo or…?” Seungmin tried his hardest to act like he didn’t know a damn thing about Chan. The weight of all the albums in the shelf next to him bore down on his head.

“I do both, but I’ve primarily worked solo.”

“That’s interesting. Do you have a stage name or can I find your songs with just Bang Chan?” Seungmin scarfed down the tiramisu, too anxious to savour it for now.

“I suppose you’d have to look up CB97 if you wanted to hear my solo stuff since that’s what I go by.”

Seungmin tried to keep it cool, he really did. “Oh, I’ve heard some of your songs then!”

“Have you?”

“Yeah, I think Broken Compass was one of my favourites, it’s quite nice.”

“I’m surprised, huh.” Chan looked at him with a curious expression.

“Why so?” Seungmin felt Chan’s gaze pierce through him, and he felt exposed all of a sudden, scared.

“Didn’t take you for a hip-hop fan.”

“I’m not, to be honest. But that song struck a chord with me, so I really do like it.”

Chan leaned back in his seat, draining the last of his wine as he smiled at Seungmin. “I’m very glad then. You should come over some time and I could make you listen to some tracks.”

Seungmin felt a full body scream well up inside of him, but he tamped it down and breathed, “I’m not sure how much a techy like me would understand music and stuff but I would really be honoured.”

Chan slapped his knees, declaring “Well, that’s it. Dinner at my place next weekend and I’m making you listen to some fresh bangers I’m trying to cook up.”

Seungmin laughed at his choice of words before their meaning registered. Was Chan really expecting him to recover from this within a week? Poor Chan didn’t even know, though, the effect he had on Seungmin.

“Of course, I’d love that,” said Seungmin, reaching for his wine to take sip.

He heard Chan say, “So how come a guy like you is all alone in this beautiful apartment?” and almost spat his wine out.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, you know. Do you have a partner, girlfriend, fiancée?”

“Um, no, not really, that’s not my thing.” He dabbed at his lips with a napkin awkwardly, fully convinced he was imagining the weight of Chan’s gaze on the motion.

“Pardon me for being forward then, maybe a boyfriend?”

Seungmin coughed, “Not for now, no. Haven’t had the time really.”

If there was a reason that Chan was humming and grinning a little at that sentence, it was a reason that Seungmin didn’t know and didn’t want to know in the moment.

Gathering his thoughts, Seungmin shot back, “Well what about you then? You’re famous and all so…?”

“Well, company orders not to date for a while but then again, who cares about that kind of thing, right? Not when you have pretty girls and pretty guys. Same as you though, I’m not dating anyone right now.”

“Oh, alright.” Seungmin wouldn’t admit it but he was relieved. No one knew about Chan’s dating life so the fact that he knew not that Chan was very much single somehow felt like forbidden knowledge to him.

They passed their time talking some more, Seungmin asking about Felix and finding out more and more about Chan’s work process. He could listen to him talk all day about his creative process and how he comes up with his concepts and song. That thought was cut short by Chan’s phone ringing out loud, making them both jump a little as Chan scrambled to pick the call up.

Seungmin waited for him to get done, clearing away their plates in that time. He came back to the dining table to find Chan turning to him and sighing out, “I have to leave. Felix has called for a little bit of an urgent discussion regarding some promotions with the new single, so I’m going to have to dash before he has my head.”

Seungmin nodded, leading him to the door and unlocking it as he said, “Thank you for coming though. I really enjoyed the company and your gift.”

Chan laughed at that, holding his hand out. “I should be thanking _you_ for the wonderful meal. That’s the best thing I’ve had in ages. Looking forward to more, _neighbour_.” 

Seungmin slowly shook his hand in a daze. It was calloused, yet comforting. “You’re welcome. See you another time.”

Chan waved as he walked back to his apartment, unlocking it and flashing Seungmin the peace sign as he closed the door.

Seungmin shook his head fondly before regaining his senses and dashing back inside, slamming the door shut and hurriedly calling Hyunjin up to scream.

The rest of the night went with him screaming and crying at Hyunjin, and Hyunjin being very unhelpful and telling him that Chan was clearly flirting with him. Seungmin decisively ignored Hyunjin’s claims and just screamed a bit more before hanging up.

He wouldn’t deny how heavy Chan’s gaze felt on him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how his hands felt, how he looked in that shirt, how prettily stained his lips were with wine. He couldn’t deny his own hand, pulling his dick out and slowly jerking it as he thought about what it would feel like to have that gaze focused only on him in different circumstances, have those hands roam over him, how those pretty eyes would look up at him.

He came with a soft cry, more than a little mortified that he had just jerked off to his _new neighbour_ , trying to go to sleep so he could forget he did that. His dreams were filled with blonde hair and soft lips that night.

\--

Maybe having his idol for a neighbour was the worst thing ever, but at least Seungmin had a good neighbour relationship with him. Chan never stopped coming to his house to ask for sugar at odd hours (“I just really need coffee right now, but I don’t have sugar and Felix won’t let me go to the store.”) and Seungmin learned more over the next two months about the man that he had simply admired from behind a screen.

He got to meet Seo Changbin and Han Jisung, Chan’s co-producers in the 3RACHA hip-hop trio. It just so happened that they were watching a movie that Chan remembered was Seungmin's favourite (oh god he remembered it was Seungmin's favourite what the hell) and called him up for, asking if he would like to join them in rewatching it (“Dammit Minnie, you could’ve Netflix and chilled if Changbin and Jisung weren’t there.” “Jinnie, I will murder you.”)

He got to know more about Felix, who seemed to be disproportionately interested in Hyunjin the first time they met at Seungmin’s house. It just so happened that Felix had stopped over at Seungmin’s for a coffee and a chat at the same time that Hyunjin had invited himself over (“What can I say, Minnie? I’m irresistible.” “Shut the fuck up.”)

He got to introduce Jeongin to Chan when Chan picked up an Americano at the same café that they were at. Jeongin had gone starry-eyed in his presence and gushed a little bit, making Chan laugh and sign Jeongin's notebook for him, promising to go to coffee with him and Seungmin sometime to talk music (“He’s so nice what the hell, Seungmin, why is he even interested in you?” “Jeongin, he is not interested and I will not fucking hesitate to throw you off my balcony.”)

Seungmin got more comfortable with Chan, dropping his anxiety of being around _his freaking idol_ almost entirely, ribbing him, listening to his demos, lounging around as they had hot chocolate and Chan listened to Seungmin rant about some global server crash at work when Chan was slightly less busy.

That didn't mean he ever got any less paranoid about Chan getting anywhere within an arm's distance of his album shelf, the contents within still hidden away behind the white sheet.

It also didn’t mean that Seungmin found Chan any less attractive however. Somehow Chan was even more attractive like this, soft and unguarded. No makeup, just his messy hair and unkempt t-shirts. It was endearing and Seungmin would probably have made a move on Chan already if he was anyone else, but he couldn’t possibly do something like that to Chan.

He didn’t want to be someone’s groupie. He didn’t mind pushing all of it down and ignoring it as long as he got to see Chan laughing at his anecdotes and frowning at his laptop. He didn’t care that all he had was thirst-tweeting, jacking off and fucking himself to the thought of Chan. He just wanted to see Chan smile without a care.

All this culminated with Chan standing outside Seungmin’s door one evening on a weekend, calling him to ask him to open the door. Seungmin was kind of glad that he had only just stepped out of a shower, else he’d have missed the call. He sighed and got up to go the door, yanking it open as he started saying, “You know could ring the doorbell or so-“

Seungmin’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest seeing Chan standing there with a family size bag of chips, candy and a packet of premium hot chocolate in his hands. His mind very unhelpfully kept chanting _boyfriend look boyfriend look boyfriend look boyfriend loo-_ and he had a hard time swallowing everything down and waving Chan in.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked once Chan had set the things in his hands down on his centre table.

“Well, there’s this great new movie that came out on Netflix and it’s something I thought you’d like, so I thought I could watch it with you. Two birds, one stone, right?” Chan smiled, scrolling through his phone for movie.

Seungmin snorted. “Glad you think I’m a bird to kill, I guess.”

Chan looked understandably alarmed as he shot up and started explaining himself. Seungmin just laughed at him and asked him to connect his phone to the TV so they could get on with the movie.

They settled on the sofa, Seungmin at one end and Chan at the other, all their snacks between them and the mugs of hot chocolate that they quickly whipped up sitting on the centre table.

Seungmin thought he’d be distracted by Chan being near him throughout the movie, but it seemed like Chan picked the right kind of movie for them to watch. Both of them were fully engrossed in watching it, the only communication being the bags of chips and candy they passed between them.

Halfway through though, Seungmin felt the sofa shift. He put it off as Chan adjusting himself, but as it went on, he paused the movie and turned to Chan. Chan looked ever so thankful as he asked, “Can I use your bathroom real quick?”

Seungmin nodded. “In my room, to the right as you enter.”

“Thanks, I’ll be back soon.” With that, Chan dashed off to Seungmin’s room.

Seungmin relaxed into the sofa, even the little bit of Chan-tension leaving his body. Something felt wrong though. What was it? Chan went to the bathroom yeah, alright. Why was he still so-

_The bedroom._

Fuck.

There was absolutely no way Chan would’ve missed the posters that Seungmin had of him, taped over the work desk with little fake leaves around them.

Seungmin grabbed a pillow to scream into, wondering what sort of cruel joke the universe was playing on him to make him forget that his bedroom was the only place in the house that was safe from Chan.

He stopped screaming as soon as he heard footsteps patter out of the bathroom and back to the living room. He froze, body stiff with tension and mortification. Chan strolled out of his room looking nonchalant, smiling when he saw Seungmin and apologizing for making him wait.

Seungmin didn’t think it was possible to stiffen up even further, but he did when Chan plonked himself onto the sofa, closer to Seungmin than he was before.

“Shall we continue?” Chan asked, finger hovering over the play button.

“Yeah, of course,” Seungmin murmured, trying to look like he was just way more interested in the movie resuming than he was in Chan’s proximity to him.

Maybe Chan thought he was being slick, who knows, but Seungmin was so keyed up and nervous that every little shift of Chan’s body closer to him had him tensing further and further. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Chan stretched his legs out to relax them and stretched his hands upward.

Who knew Bang Chan would also rely on cliché techniques like stretching just to put his arm behind Seungmin’s shoulders on the sofa’s backrest? Seungmin would’ve laughed if it was some date he was with, but this was _Chan_ , he didn’t even know why he was doing this. He didn’t want to believe that Chan was actually even remotely interested in him.

Seungmin suddenly felt fingers slowly massaging the nape of his neck and he whipped his head around to look at Chan. Chan raised his other hand defensively and said, “Hey, you just looked really stiff.”

Fuck, was he that obvious?

Maybe he got too caught up thinking about how to stop making it look so obvious, because the puff of breath against his ear startled him and made him jump. He heard a chuckle in his ear and a whisper, “Relax, Seungmin.”

Seungmin tried keep his voice as level as possible as he asked, “Chan, what are you doing?”

A deep hum had his skin buzzing, nerves tingling with a little shiver. “You know what I’m doing.”

“Did you see…”

“I did see the posters, but I don’t care.”

Seungmin’s horror blew through him full force and he moved away from Chan a little bit.

“Chan, no. Just because I’m a fan doesn’t mean I want to fuck you. You don’t have to do this.”

Chan looked hurt. “Seungmin-“

“Look, I don’t know for how long you’ve known but please, let’s not do anything if it’s just becau-“

“Seungmin.”

Seungmin snapped his mouth shut, watching Chan dig the heels of his palms into his eyes as he took a breath and laughed.

“I’m not doing this because you’re my fan. I found out only because of the posters in your room. I didn’t know before that. The only thing I knew before that was that you’re hot as all hell and I wanted you.”

Seungmin’s confusion returned. “Wait, you really didn’t know?”

“You did a pretty good job hiding it from me, so no, I didn’t know.”

Seungmin was relieved. So very relieved. At least he’d done one thing right. “So then, what about now that you know I’m a fan?”

“Well, I mean you’re not a crazed fangirl who’s going to go and tell the whole internet about it.”

“You’re right, I’m a crazed fanboy, though.”

Chan let out a bark of laughter. “Maybe, but I think I trust you enough.”

Seungmin’s heart swelled a little and he willed it to calm down, hoping that Chan wouldn’t concentrate enough to listen to how loud his heartbeat had gotten.

“Okay.” Seungmin took a breath as Chan leaned towards his neck. “Okay.”

Soft kisses were peppered all over his neck, plush lips pressing against the skin over his jugular and making him hiss in anticipation. His hands wanted so desperately to fist in Chan’s hair, clenching as a tongue swiped delicately against sensitive skin.

His breathing came laboured at Chan moving to nip at his jaw, fingers coming to rest on the other side of Seungmin’s neck. Tentative, soft.

“So pretty,” he heard Chan whisper, and maybe his mind didn’t have the confidence that his hands did, because he found them stroking through Chan’s hair of their own accord, just the way he dreamed of doing, groaning at the sharp nip he received right under his ear for it.

Chan’s lips eventually found their way to Seungmin’s, and as soon as they kissed, Seungmin wondered why he had ever bothered to reject Chan’s advances. It was almost embarrassingly sloppy, Chan seeming too pent up and Seungmin too wound up to concentrate on where they were going, what they were doing. Seungmin’s mind was stuffed with cotton, unable to think about anything other than just how soft Chan’s lips felt on him.

He felt Chan grip his jaw to angle him and felt a tongue trace against his lips. He finally gave in to what his hands wanted him to do and gripped Chan’s hair tight, growling as he surged to bite his lips. He felt Chan sigh in the lightest, prettiest voice, and this. This is what he wanted.

He felt terrified at the thought of wanting to control the way Chan moved, but it was exhilarating, doubly so when he pulled back and saw the state Chan was in just from Seungmin grabbing his hair.

Eyes glassy, lips red and raw, head tilted back for whatever Seungmin wanted him to do. He looked desperate. He looked _needy_. It made blood rush into Seungmin’s head faster than he could handle it, and he dived in to bite at those pretty lips again, suck them, hear those noises again.

Heat melted down Seungmin's spine, settling somewhere near his abdomen, and making his cock twitch. He sucked on Chan's tongue, hungrily swallowing his whimpers and growling into him.

He let a hand trail down Chan’s chest, nails catching on a sharp collarbone to make him sigh, grazing against a hard nipple to make him moan, scratching down his clothed stomach to make him jerk. He kept going till Chan was pliant and bucking him into by the time he pressed his palm over his clothed cock.

“Fuck, please,” Chan begged, tearing away from Seungmin. “Please let me…”

“Let you what?”

“Can I suck you off?” Seungmin stopped breathing. Even his dreams could not have possibly supplied him with the image of Chan looking dishevelled, his t-shirt wrinkled and hiked up as he begged to suck Seungmin’s dick. The image alone was enough to get Seungmin half-hard.

He nodded, trying to recover some of his composure as he watched Chan drop to the wooden floor, crawling in between Seungmin’s legs.

Seungmin gulped, trying not to let his still-simmering panic show as he ordered Chan, “Sit back and put your hands on my knees.” 

Chan obeyed him wordlessly, and Seungmin swallowed down the thick feeling in his throat as he pulled his cock out of his sweatpants. It wasn’t fair that Chan looked that beautiful even when he was so desperate and hungry.

Seungmin stroked himself a few times as he watched Chan. Watched his eyes follow his hand go up and down over his cock, watched his throat bob as he chewed on his bottom lip, watched his dick twitch in his shorts.

He creeped one foot between Chan’s legs, revelling in the way his teeth released his lip, mouth dropping into a pretty little O as Seungmin pressed onto Chan’s cock with his foot.

“Wider, baby,” he said, pressing further just to hear Chan’s smooth voice crack on a moan, his lips slick and puffy. “Go on, then.”

No sooner had he allowed Chan to go ahead than Chan was licking him up from base to head. Seungmin jerked in surprise, caught off guard by the suddenness. He dragged himself through a muddy haze of arousal to look back at Chan.

Fuck.

He looked so eager, so fucked out, just with his mouth on Seungmin’s dick. He sucked on Seungmin’s tip, leaving open-mouthed kisses all down the side. Seungmin groaned at the warmth as Chan slid his mouth down, slicking him up and bobbing his head, sucking as hard as he could as he came up. Seungmin saw black as his cock grazed the back of Chan's throat, his eyes rolling back into his head for a minute.

Chan sucked him off with an almost alarming amount of urgency, sloppy, tongue digging into Seungmin's slit on every other pass. Seungmin moaned high and reckless, fingers moving to Chan's curls to tighten in them. His thighs shook as Chan swallowed around him.

Seungmin was going to finish too soon if Chan didn’t stop, but fuck if he didn’t want to ruin the man’s mouth. He let himself indulge in it, moving his hand to the back of Chan’s head and pushing him down onto his cock. He slowly brought him back up, lips pulling off him with an unholy pop. He barely giving Chan a second to breathe before he was pushing him back down. He kept him there, the tightness making him hum low and sigh before he began fucking into Chan’s mouth.

Pitiful is what Chan looked, eyes welling up with tears and spit slicking his swollen, cherry red lips. He stared up at Seungmin as he tried not to choke, little sobbing noises escaping him.

Not enough.

He wasn’t wrecked enough.

Seungmin wanted to fully ruin him.

He pulled Chan off of his cock, sitting back to breathe for a second as Chan stared at him, confused. Seungmin brought his hand to his own cock, stroking himself slowly, a grin sparking as Chan whined.

He watched the pretty, glossy eyes widen as he moved his fingers down, hiking his legs up so Chan could watch as he rubbed his finger over his hole.

“Fuck,” groaned Chan, entranced as his face moved closer to Seungmin’s finger that was pressing in hard.

“Like what you see, baby?” Seungmin asked, confidence rushing through him as Chan nodded ardently. He chuckled at him, “You’re so pathetic.” He didn’t know why those words had slipped out, but Chan gazed up at him, eyes shining with want. With greed.

Seungmin held his legs open then, exposing himself as he pulled his fingers away to trace them along Chan’s lips, dragging the ruddy bottom lip down to see how it bounced when he released it. “Use that pretty mouth.”

Chan’s enthusiasm never failed to surprise him, his tongue pressing flat against Seungmin’s hole to lick a long stripe up it. Seungmin’s breath left his body along with a moan, hands already struggling to keep his legs up with just how insistently Chan was licking at his hole. Toes curling as Chan traced his rim, he absent-mindedly thanked whoever was up there for giving him the mind to shower right before all of this.

His mind was yanked away from any other thoughts as Chan began licking into him, pushing his tongue in slowly, making Seungmin gasp and clench a little. Chan stopped moving, looking up at Seungmin, and Seungmin took a second to stabilize his breathing before he nodded at Chan.

It was a little easier now, Seungmin bringing his legs down and allowing Chan to hold them for him as he let himself relax into the feeling of Chan’s tongue fucking into him. He almost wished they could do this some place that he could fuck back onto Chan’s tongue comfortably, use him properly to get off.

Chan's little noises spilled out of him, moaning against Seungmin’s hole and pulling back to rasp out, “So beautiful,” before going back to fuck Seungmin with his tongue. He could’ve come just like this. Seungmin could’ve come this way, Chan’s tongue fucking him and his hand around his cock. But if he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right.

With all the mental strength he could muster, he pushed Chan’s head away from him, panting as he slumped back on the sofa cushions. Chan looked at him confused. He seemed to look at him like that a lot.

Seungmin patted the cushions beside him and Chan stood up, cocking his head at him. “Sit down, baby. I’ll be right back.”

Chan sat down on the sofa as Seungmin got up, a little uncomfortable as he shucked his sweatpants off to walk over to the bedroom. He pulled open his bedside drawer and picked lube and a condom out of it, hoping he wouldn’t have to come back for another one (but also kind of hoping he would).

He left the bedroom and was greeted by the sight of Chan stroking his cock, pants at his knees and head tipped back against the backrest as he groaned, voice hoarse. Seungmin liked to think his cock made it that way. He got closer and stopped as he listened to Chan’s groans a little more earnestly.

He wasn’t groaning. He was calling Seungmin’s name.

Seungmin blanked.

Chan. Was calling _Seungmin’s_ name. As he pulled at his cock.

Seungmin snapped.

It was too much for Seungmin to handle and he strode over to Chan, gripping the fingers that were on Chan’s cock tight. Chan gasped out loud, eyes snapping wide to where Seungmin was standing in front of him. Seungmin straddled Chan and pushed his ass onto Chan’s cock.

“Fuck, Seungmin, what-“ Chan’s hands came up to bracket Seungmin’s hips.

“You really want to get fucked that bad?”

Chan gasped. Whether it was at Seungmin’s words or at his ass bouncing in his lap, Seungmin couldn’t know. All he wanted to hear was that pretty sound again.

“Yes, Seungmin, please please please-“

“Okay.” _Fuck._ “Okay.”

He lubed his fingers up and reached behind himself, quickly stretching himself open as he bit at Chan’s jaw, wanting to work him up. Seungmin bit at Chan’s earlobe to hear him sigh, groaned against his neck when he hit his own prostate to hear Chan sob, huffed curses against Chan’s ear to hear him moan.

All Chan could do was roam his hands over Seungmin’s body, desperate to touch, desperate to feel.

Seungmin needed him. Needed to see him get wrecked. Needed to see him cry and beg and try not to disobey Seungmin.

He wanted to watch Chan fall apart.

Seungmin laid a light kiss on the corner of Chan’s mouth as he gripped his cock, rolling a condom onto it. Chan hissed as Seungmin stroked it a few times, lifting himself up so he could rub it against his gaping hole. Chan sniffled, biting at Seungmin’s shoulder to ground himself.

“You want it?” Seungmin asked, still teasingly rubbing Chan’s cock against himself. Who exactly it was teasing, he had no idea.

“Yes yes yes please fuck- please Seungmin please fuck me-“

Seungmin didn’t need a word more, sinking down onto Chan’s cock as soon as he had started begging. Chan’s words died on his tongue and he threw his head back, hands coming to grip tightly at Seungmin’s ass.

“Fuck, Chan, baby,” Seungmin gasped, taking a minute to adjust to Chan inside him. He should’ve been the one wrecked and groaning, but it was Chan who was staring up at him with a glassy look in his eyes, breathing coming quick.

“You’re- fuck, Seungmin, you’re so good to me,” Chan breathed out, hands coming to rest at the small of Seungmin’s back.

“Mm, you too, baby,” Seungmin replied, kissing Chan’s forehead lightly as he began to move his hips. Fuck, Chan felt good. He stretched him so well, made him feel so full and spoiled. Seungmin kept rocking back on Chan’s cock, slowly savouring the feel and fullness.

He felt Chan’s body go rigid as he moved, watched the tendons in Chan's neck stick out as he clenched his teeth. He smirked at it, knowing somehow that Chan wanted to be fucked good and rough, not whatever slow pace Seungmin was setting right then.

Chan’s eyes were shut tight and Seungmin kissed Chan’s neck, whispering, “Look at me, Chan.” Seungmin watched as Chan’s eyes slowly opened, his breath still in puffs as if he were trying to cool himself down.

“Watch me,” was the only thing Seungmin said, before fucking himself down hard on Chan’s cock. Their moans entwined as Chan was pushed deeper into Seungmin than before. Frantic for more, Seungmin fucked down faster, needing to see Chan come apart, needing to feel good, needing to feel everything.

Chan keened and sobbed, little tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his hands clenched and unclenched on Seungmin’s ass. It wasn’t enough. Seungmin needed to see more.

Greed took over his mind and his hands moved.

A choked gasp left Chan’s throat as Seungmin’s hand closed around it.

“Seu-Seung...min…” Chan struggled to get out, Seungmin’s fingers slowly tightening at the sides of his neck.

More. More. More.

Seungmin bounced faster in Chan’s lap, angling himself better. His fingers tightened around Chan’s neck as electricity shot up his spine, Chan's cock hitting his prostate and making Seungmin fuck against him quicker, head thrown back in ecstasy.

He brought his eyes back from the ceiling onto Chan’s face, almost sobbing at how blissed and fucked out Chan looked.

“Fuck, Chan, you look so- fuck, I’m close.”

“Ple…ase… More… ‘m cl…ose” Chan gasped out, his fingers slack on Seungmin’s ass.

He clenched his fingers a little tighter and Chan’s eyes rolled back into his head. Of everything that had happened, that was what did Seungmin in, and he caved. His soul throbbed right through him, and he couldn’t hear Chan’s cries anymore, his vision white and skin scorching.

He came all over Chan’s t-shirt, riding out the shockwaves of his orgasm. He watched Chan watch him, reverent and amazed. Seungmin clenched around Chan, chasing the aftershocks, slightly tired but nevertheless relishing the vision of him gritting his teeth tight.

“Come on, baby, you were such a good boy,” Seungmin coaxed, clenching again just to see a tear roll down Chan’s face. “Come for me.”

Chan gripped Seungmin tight at that, fucking into him hard and chasing his own orgasm. Seungmin held tight onto his neck, oversensitive but still wanting to watch Chan come. He bit against the skin around his grip on Chan's neck, nipping at his jaw, praising him and teasing him.

"Seungmin I'm- fuck- close I'm close I-" Chan cut himself off on a pathetic little sob.

Seungmin watched him closely. "Hm come for me, Chan." 

Chan pulsed inside him, neck bared and another tear rolling down his cheek, choking and gasping for air. Gorgeous.

Seungmin sighed and nuzzled into Chan's neck, kissing it softly as he rode his orgasm out, thrusting errantly till his hips stilled.

Once Chan’s breathing was a little more even, Seungmin slowly dragged himself up and off of Chan’s cock, grunting a little in discomfort. He laid against Chan’s chest for a little bit, listening to Chan’s breathing become steadier.

Seungmin finally spoke up. “Throw your shirt in the laundry basket.”

“What?” Chan pulled the condom off his dick and tied it up, covering it with a tissue.

“Put your shirt in the laundry basket there.”

“No, it’s alright I’ll head back-“ Chan made to get up and Seungmin panicked.

“Stay.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude-“

Seungmin cracked up. “Chan, we just fucked. The _least_ I could do is let you stay the night and wash your shirt.”

Chan scratched his neck. “Well, in that case… does pancakes for breakfast sound good?”

Seungmin grinned at that, kissing Chan’s cheek and dragging him up from the sofa to the bathroom.

They could talk about it in the morning. For now, he just wanted to freshen up and kiss Chan as much as he could till they fell asleep. Seungmin may have gotten a little too excited and kissed Chan _a little too much_ then, laughing as he whined about being hard again. He jacked Chan off lazily, smiling softly as he sighed through his orgasm, falling asleep to the feeling of Chan licking his fingers clean.

Morning rolled around and Chan was still there, prodding at Seungmin's cheek with his fork, as he spoke through a bite of promised pancake, "You know we still have to finish the movie, right?”

“I know, but _someone_ couldn’t keep his hands off me.”

“Hey, what was I supposed to do when you looked that nice? Plus I _just_ confirmed that you liked me back so…”

Seungmin flushed. “No, you just confirmed that I was your fan, asshole. Wait, what do you mean li-”

“Same thing, same thing.”

Seungmin grinned, deciding to talk about _that_ insinuation once they were a little more awake. "Not really. Hey, by the way, have some green tea and honey.” Seungmin stood up to go fill up a mug with hot water and dump a green tea bag in, picking his pot of honey up as he walked back over.

“Why?”

“Your throat. Felix will kill me if he finds out.”

“Felix would actually be happy I had fun and got laid.”

Seungmin sighed. “You’re insufferable, I swear.”

\--

“You WHAT with Bang Chan?!”

“Pipe down, Hyunjin.”

“Seriously, what the fuck does he see in you?”

“I will still not hesitate to throw you off my balcony, Jeongin.”

"You think I could get that with Felix then?"

"Jesus Christ, Jinnie."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a right blast, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can follow me on [twitter @exurbiaa](https://twitter.com/exurbiaa) to see me occasionally drop in and thirst on main. Maybe drop me a question over at [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/exurbiaa)!


End file.
